The Growth In The Clan
by BonesBird
Summary: another one-shot collection. No clue how long this will be, though I'm hoping for a long one. Starts at Kaden's first birthday / ON HIATUS
1. Sucker

**Hey all, I'm giving out huge apologies for my lengthy absence from FF. I'm trying to get this written, but I will only be posting once/twice a week, as I'm starting my build up to June (long way away I know, but its only 110 days til my holiday!) and I promise a kids based one-shot on every Download announcement day (which for those who don't know, (I'm guessing most of you) is a British Rock/Metal music festival, based at a race-course, that I go to every year)**

**Anyway, please enjoy! This is starting a few months after my last fic, and a good 4 years before the last thing I posted (Heart To Heart) - aiming for another 30+ chapter fic, I dunno how long its going to span, but I'm expecting Helen and Courtnie to both be born.**

**Sucker - New Found Glory**

* * *

_You're more than tongue tied this time  
__Well I can feel it in your lips  
____Nobody told me you were  
____A sucker for a kiss_

"I can't believe our little guy is 1 Bones" Booth said, picking Kaden out of his crib and tickling him

"There is nothing to believe Booth, its his first birthday" Brennan said, pulling some clothes out of the drawer and putting them on his shoulder and heading out of his room, leaving Booth alone with his son

"Lets see what mommy picked out for you, ooh very nice jeans, ohh and the top your uncle Jack got you, Den you will not be a squint" he laughed as Kaden screamed and babbled away at Booth "You know what little man, I'll be so glad when you can talk properly" Booth carried Kaden trough the house, and laughed at Kaden's mumbling all the way along

"Hiya!" he shouted as he saw his mom, he could say 'Ma', 'Da' and 'Hiya'

"Hello little one, we're going over to Angela's soon" Brennan said to Booth, giving him her smile as he reached for the coffee she had made him. "Kaden, don't pull on mommy's top" Brennan said, distracting the birthday boy with a rattle.

"Bones, we should be throwing him the party"

"Seeley, Angela has more space, Russ and the family will be there, as will my dad." Brennan said, she only used his first name to tease him.

"You can be a wicked woman Temperance Brennan" he laughed as she set Kaden into his stroller "Are we walking?" he asked as she pulled a blanket over him

"It's a mild day, and Angela and Hodgins don't live that far away" Brennan said, "you can drive down if you'd like, as I'm sure that if night falls we won't want to walk back"

"I'll meet you there?" he asked, glad she was going to let him drive.

* * *

Brennan set off out the door with Kaden wrapped up in his stroller, she was a fast walker, and Angela didn't live too far. Brennan liked having her son, and although she had said to Booth there was nothing to believe about his first birthday, she had to admit that she felt their first year with him had gone far too fast. She remember how she felt a year ago, preparing for his arrival.

"Tree" Kaden shouted, pointing at his shoe

"No little one, that's a shoe," she said, and knelt down next to him "this is a tree" she laughed as he lent back in the stroller

"Ma" he muttered, and started sucking his thumb. She carried on, and was met by Kaden's snoring as she neared the house. She saw that most people were already there, she saw her brothers car already in the long drive. She strode up and knocked on the door

"Amelie has been waiting for her little playmate to get here" Angela said as she opened the door, "oh he's asleep, birthday is tiring for the little guy" Angela laughed, parking the pram and looking at Brennan "you look tired"

"It was a late night" Brennan said, lifting her eyebrows at Angela, Angela laughed and walked through to the den, where everyone was gathered

"Where Den?" Amelie asked as soon as Brennan was through the door

"He's having a sleep Ame." she said, taking a seat next to Booth and her father. They sat and talked for a while. Booth going out to pick Parker up. When Kaden woke up the party got going, Brennan sat on the floor opening his gifts with him, they were mostly baby toys, with a few books from the squints. Angel carried a cake out with one candle on it, placing it in front of Kaden, Brennan and Parker

"Parker, you blow it out for your little brother" Brennan said, laughing as the teen blew it out.

* * *

A few hours later Kaden was falling asleep again in a corner of the room, Brennan picked him up, and walked back into the centre of the adults

"I think its time we got going, this little one is going to be asleep pretty soon, thanks for the party Ange" Brennan said, giving her friend a hug. She got Kaden into his coat, then carried him out and sat him in his seat. She knew he was tired when he didn't fight being fastened in.

"Bones, you look pretty tired as well" Booth said as he put the stroller in the trunk of the SUV

"I am rather tired, somebody kept me up very late last night. Booth I've been thinking"

"What about Bones?"

"I would like to have another child"

"You want a girl don't you?"

"Well, until we had Kaden I had not understood the merits of having a child, now that he is here I find myself learning from him all the time, much as I do with Parker and Amelie. I would think another child would help continue…" Brennan was stopped by Booth giving her a kiss

"I wish I'd known that trick a long time ago."

"Booth, I'm serious"

"Bones, I love you, and Den, and I would love to have many more kids with you. You only needed to say" He smiled, and wrapped his fingers around hers "We need to get Kaden to bed first"

Brennan laughed and raced Booth to get in.

* * *

**Wow, I'm so glad I broke my block with this chapter! **

**For anyone following my somewhat tenuous grip on health, I'm getting better, I'm not 100% yet, but I'm getting close. Hoping to be back up there very soon!**

**Next chapter is going to be skipping a couple of months. Christmas is of course in "Stories From Christmas Day. This coincides with chapter 4 I believe.**


	2. I Hope You Meet Again

**So, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter after my absence. Once again I apologise and thank my regular readers for sticking around. I'll be posting Chapters on Tuesday's and Thursday's. I know I leave a LONG gap between Thurs and Tues but I hope you can cope. I have the next three chapters written, but I'm stuck for the sixth one, any ideas shout them out.**

**As ever I do not own Bones... Other than my own.**

**Anyway, on with the fic.**

**I Hope You Meet Again - The Saw Doctors**

* * *

_Though he left without a single word  
__T'was better in the end  
__There are no words to say goodbye  
____I hope you'll meet again_

Booth woke again to the sounds of Brennan in the bathroom. It was a little before six, earlier than any of them normally rose, but for the past week Brennan had been up at the crack of dawn. He pulled the bag from the pharmacy out and took the box of tests over to her.

"Bones, I think it's time" He said simply, handing her one

"What do you mean?" she asked, nodding as she took them "You really think so?"

"You starting being ill right around Valentines day, that was three weeks ago" Booth waited outside while Brennan started the test, he set the timer when she got out and waited for the little plus or minus sign to come up. They watched together as the little plus sign came up, Booth pulled Brennan into a hug, at which point they heard the first signs that Kaden was waking.

"I'll call the doctors to make an appointment at 7" Brennan stated as Booth walked to Kaden's room. He was almost 16-months and was walking now, running around after him was mostly Booth's job. After getting ready and having some toast for breakfast they headed to work

"Call me when you know what time the appointment is?" Booth said, Brennan nodded and leaned over to kiss him, he took Kaden out of his car seat and waved as they walked into the Jeffersonian. Booth headed towards the Hoover, looking forward to being a father again.

* * *

After dropping Kaden into the day-care Brennan headed into her office and dialled the number for her gynaecologist, she waited while the number rang her through to a receptionist

"_Dr Geary's office, how may I help you?"_

"I'd like to make an appointment for today please"

"_I have an appointment available at 2pm"_

"That would be perfect, thank you, its Dr Brennan"

"_You're booked in Dr Brennan, see you at 2 o'clock"_ Brennan hung up and text Booth. For the next few hours she worked on the bones from Limbo that had been brought up over the last few days, at 1 she went to talk to Angela

"Ange, if I'm not back can you pick Kaden up from day-care at 5"

"Sure, where are you going, have we got a case?"

"No, I need to go to the doctors, nothing serious"

"Bren you've not found a lump have you, that is really serious?" Angela said, very fast

"No, Ange, I've not, I'll tell you when I get back, I promise" she smiled as Angela hugged her

"It's one or the other, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Ange, I'll tell you when I get back" Brennan said, turning to walk out

"You are, you really are!" Angela called after her.

* * *

Booth stood alongside Brennan as they waited for the doctor to come into the room, Bren had gotten into a gown for the examination.

"Hello again, Dr Brennan, Agent Booth, what brings you here

"I think I might be pregnant again" Brennan said, while Booth put a hand on her shoulder

"Lets have a look shall we, this will be cold" They both stared at the screen as they saw the little flutter of life appear, Booth smiled at the image, it was of a foetus, Brennan must be further along than she thought. Booth smiled as he felt Brennan's hand slip back onto his on her shoulder

"You're definitely pregnant, I'd say around 13 weeks. Here is one baby, and there is a mass here that might be a second" the doctor said "I'll make you some prints, I remember your friend from last time, feel free to get dressed again" the doctor smiled at them "so congratulations, I'll be back in just a minute" Booth hugged Brennan before she pulled her clothes on

"Another baby Bones! Two maybe!" Booth said, picking her up and spinning her around when she was clothed again

"Yes, let's speak to the doctor" She said, and led him back through to the office.

* * *

Once she had the prints, and Booth dropped her back off at the Jeffersonian she walked down to the lab. She was greeted by Angela running and giving her a hug

"You are, aren't you, do you have pictures, how far through are you?"

"Calm down Angela, here" Brennan passed one set of printouts to Angela, "I'm a little over 13 weeks, I'm due in September"

"Congratulations Bren!"

* * *

**Not too long, I know, but I wanted to move it on. Just a quick show of Angela's initial reaction.**

**Here is a little warning, this pregnancy might not be as smooth running as Brennan's first. But it will be nothing too serious. I think anyone who knows my stories will get why this might get a bit sad, but believe me, I have a plot bunny explaining it. Promise.**

**This chapter is going out to Sam (aka Winterrose) as she's been down lately.**


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**I have to say thanks for this chapter to** _Nyre The Black Rose _**who gave me this idea right on the first set of reviews! So, here we go. Thanks Nyre!**

**Dirty Little Secret - All-American Rejects**

* * *

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

Parker didn't have much time to spend with his little brother, he spent three nights a week at his mom's, and it meant that he was only at his dads on school days. So unless there was a break he only got a couple of hours to play with him. He loved being a big brother, and he'd escape with Kaden when his dad and Bones were having their moments. The last thing they needed was a crying baby. Today they were cooking, at which point Parker liked to go for a walk. The only problem was that it was March.

"Hey, Den, where are your shoes?" Parker asked, smiling as Kaden pointed to the coat stand, "Shall we go see the ducks" Parker asked, talking about the little pond behind their house.

"Dad, I'm taking Den to the pond" Parker shouted, pulling Kaden's coat and hat on. Parker held his little brothers hand as they walked down to the pond

"Park! Tree!" Kaden shouted, running to a tree and patting it.

"Yeah, Den, that's a tree" Parker laughed, when they got down to the pond he found a dry patch of grass and knelt down next to Kaden "You know, when you're big I won't be able to do this with you, coz you'll be too embarrassed to have your big brother hanging around. And if Bones and Dad decided to have any more kids you'd feel the same eventually." Parker said, smiling as Kaden shouted baby words at the ducks. As they walked home Parker carried Kaden, playing a silly game

"You know, when I was little I'd have loved to have a big brother to play with me"

"Park, happy?" Kaden said, putting his mittened hands on Parkers cheeks

"You know a lot of words Den, you must take after Bones" Parker laughed. He put Kaden down in the playroom and hug up their coats, he laid down next to Kaden and his toys, and started playing with the blocks, when he wasn't looking Kaden threw a block against his head

"Ouch!" Parker said, "You cheeky little one" Parker said, tickling his brother. "When I was little I used to do that to dad. I'd get him every time, and when I did, he'd do this" Parker said, blowing a raspberry on Kaden's arm, causing Kaden to laugh loudly.

Brennan stood in the doorway, out of Parker's sight, and watched how Parker handled his little brother. Parker was just like his father, he was brilliant with Kaden, and with Amelie too. Brennan turned back to the kitchen,, where she could still hear Kaden's laughter, and smiled at her partner.

"Parker is amazing with him." she said, lifting the potatoes he'd been peeling into the pan. "I think maybe its time we tell him"

"I'm quite surprised he hasn't figured it out yet. But I think you're right, he needs to know. We'll just say 'a' baby until we know more about it" Booth said, sitting down at the table in the kitchen, where they ate most meals.

"Acceptable." she said, before putting the finishing touches on dinner.

Parker had noticed a nasty smell coming from the direction of Kaden' diaper, so he picked him up and took him to the bathroom, "You have a stinky bum, Den" Parker said, while undoing the diaper. He knew most of the kids at school would have made their parents change a diaper, but for Parker it seemed fair that he do it, as his parents, including Bones, did everything they could for him. It also meant he'd know how to do it when he had his own children.

"What do smelly boys get" Parker joked as he blew a raspberry on Kaden's foot, which then hit him in the nose "Oh, ouch, thanks Den, lets get this diaper off." Parker kept talking to Kaden as he wrapped him back up, then as he washed his hands. He carried Kaden back out just as Brennan called them for dinner.

Brennan nudged Booth as they finished off their dinner, they hadn't yet told Parker that he was going to be a big brother again, Booth decided to start off

"Parks, guess what?"

"What, I dunno"

"Bones is pregnant!" Booth said, with a big smile on his face. Parker jumped up and hugged his dad, then Bones

"That is AWESOME! Well done dad!!! Hear that Kaden, another baby"

"Baby!" Parker smiled after giving his parents another hug. Then giving Kaden a hug too.

* * *

**I love this chapter, its so cute, its what I used to do with a little one I looked after when I was 12. So I hope you all like it, especially you Nyre!**


	4. Hear You Me

**Another chapter, another chapter. This chapter is pretty sad, but it's the way the plot bunny is working. **

**Hear You Me - Jimmy Eat World**

* * *

_May angels lead you in  
__Hear you me, my friends  
__Up sleepless roads the sleepless go  
__May angels lead you in_

Brennan was exhausted, she was only 16 weeks through, it had only been three weeks since they had discovered her pregnancy. She was due to go for another scan in a few days to see if they could clearly see whether she was carrying twins or not. She hoped she wasn't, she was unsure how she would care for two babies, alongside her toddler. She knew that, statistically, older mothers were more likely to have multiple births, all she had noticed was that she was more tired, her belly was tiny, much smaller than she'd had at this length with Kaden. She was examining some remains when her vision blurred. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but it was the first time she'd had anyone around her when it had.

"Bren, you need to go to the hospital, I'm worried" Angela said, "I'm calling Booth to pick you up, I'll collect Kaden tonight." Brennan had no choice but to be ushered to the hospital by Booth. As she sat in the emergency room she complained

"I'm just a little dizzy, it's nothing too serious Booth"

"You were never dizzy with Kaden, Temperance, you need to be checked" she knew he only ever used her first name if he was being serious. He wrapped his fingers around hers as an ultrasound machine was brought in.

"Dr Brennan, I'm Dr Harding, I'm one of the gynaecologists here at the hospital, I just want to do an ultrasound as your blood tests, your blood pressure and your pulse-ox are all normal. I'm worried you might have an infection or a complication"

"It might be the baby?"

"It's possible, we'll know more in a few minutes" Brennan shuddered as the gel was placed on, she held Booth's hand tightly,

"Here we have the baby, and this is the mass that is mentioned in your notes, lets see if we can get round here" Brennan watched as another sac game in to view, "It looks like you were carrying unidentical possible twins Dr Brennan, however the second has no heartbeat. He looks to be about a month further on in development"

"The one we've lost was a boy?" Booth asked, his voice cracking as he squeezed Brennan's hand

"Yes, he was about 19 weeks, its not unheard of"

"What happens now" Brennan asked, looking at the dark patch on the screen

"The sac will show up in subsequent ultrasounds, but it is likely to shrink, and there is the possibility that your body will reabsorb him, though you are very far along to miscarry with a baby, though its not impossible. If your body doesn't reabsorb him, we'll deliver him at the same time as the healthy baby and you'll be able to bury him" He said, with a knowing look at the partners

"What about the other baby?"

"It is healthy, it has a strong heartbeat, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Thank you doctor" Brennan said, stiffling a sob as she thought of her second son, who had been taken from them. Booth wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to sob onto his chest, while his tears ran down his face, largely ignored. Brennan dropped her hand to her belly,

"Did you hear that, baby, you need to hang around for mommy and daddy" Booth whispered to the baby, not letting go of Brennan's shoulders.

* * *

**I did a lot of research into this chapter, to make sure what I wanted to do was possible. So I apologise to anybody has been in this situation. I really feel for you.**

**I wanted this chapter to be short, and difficult, and I'm sorry that I'll be leaving you here until Tuesday, but I'll make the next chapter a Brennan/Kaden bonding session to make up for it?**

**Can I also add, I'm slightly blocked after the next chapter, so next Tuesday I'll be going to weekly postings unless I get another announcement that will get my juices going.**


	5. Life For Rent

**As promised, Brennan and Kaden bonding.**

**I'm putting here. I have no idea if American's call it the oven (some I know of don't) But I'm using it anyway, sometimes I wish I'd wrote VNM in as I could type MY language for him.**

**Life For Rent - Dido**

* * *

_If my life is for rent  
__And I don't look to buy  
__Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
__Coz nothing I have is truly mine_

It had been a tough day, Booth was out on a stake-out with his temporary partner, so she, Kaden and the baby were alone for dinner. Kaden had recently taken to saying shoes as every answer.

"What do you want for dinner little one?"

"Shoes" he said, sitting in his highchair and banging his toy against the tray

"I don't think that shoes would make nice food" Brennan said, putting their food into the oven, a vegetable mousaka for her, and sat down at the chair next to him, she reached up and tickled him.

"Ma" he said, banging the toy harder as he giggled, "Ma shoes!" he shouted as she tickled him harder.

"What book should we read while we make dinner" she asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out a counting book, "Lets learn to count" she said, she would hold her fingers as she said the numbers. Kaden was getting pretty good at one, two and three, but after that he got confused. He was starting to get 4 as the timer on their food buzzed. Brennan pulled it out of the oven and started serving it up, tearing into little bits for Kaden. She took them to the table and gave Kaden his tippee cup full of water. He started pulling all the fries she had put on his plate into his mouth while throwing spaghetti about off his spoon. Brennan managed to finish her food with only a little spaghetti joining her food.

"Kaden Booth you need to be sensible" she said, taking a spoonful of spaghetti and putting it into his mouth "you like spagetti" she said, as he put a fry in her mouth.

When he had finally finished Brennan picked him up and carried him through to the bathroom, Kaden knew it was bath time and started struggling in her arms, she was not being helped by the baby deciding it was time for her to get it from both sides. So she sat in the bathroom and let Kaden take his own clothes off. Brennan put his dirty clothes in the laundry basket and ran the bath, watching as it filled just a little before putting Kaden in it, with the bath toys he shared with his dad. As soon as he saw the shampoo bottle come out he started fussing

"I know little one, you don't like having your hair cleaned, but it'll be done soon" Brennan quickly washed his hair, before letting him play another couple of minutes before scooping him ups and taking him through to the playroom, where she took out his pajamas and put him in them. She grabbed another book and sat on the sofa with him, she read to him, slowly in his ear, making silly voices for the characters. As he started falling asleep she carried him through and laid him in his crib, before going to spend an evening in her study until Booth got home.

* * *

**So, just a fluff filled chapter. Next chapter I'll get on with the story. I promise! **


	6. Authors Note

**ON HIATUS**

I'm so sorry guys. I really am. To everyone who reviewed, favourited, and subscribed. I love you all.

My muse has been wearing thin recently, and for that I apologise immensely. I'm sure the writers among you understand when a muse moves in a new direction, and currently, mine is aiming at Criminal Minds.

To all of you desperate to see how it goes, I'm so incredibly sorry that I'm going to make you wait for my muse to fall back into Bones. I'm sure it will. Maybe its this hiatus, its sucking it out of me. Maybe I'll be back writing Bones when the new episodes re-starts. Who knows. I don't know.

This is so incredibly difficult to write, as I've never had to put a fic on hiatus before, I have also never felt like I am letting down as many people as I am with my decision to take a break from this and focus more on Criminal Minds, maybe even a Castle or an NCIS should my muse take me that way.

I don't really know why muse abandoned me midway through this fic. I know what needs to go in. What needs to be in the middle to get it to where I want to end it, but meeting that mark has become too difficult. I'm struggling with severe Bones related writers block and to all those reading this, and "The Wrath At The Con" I apologise most profusely.

Hopefully you'll stick with me through my block.

Keep sending me suggestions for chapters or oneshots.

Once again, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry.

**Shin/BonesBird**


End file.
